The Priestess
by Isuzu Hime
Summary: Miriallia is the Heiress of Orb and have the ability to see the future. Her father uses her to fight Lord Zala who wants to reign over the world. Her power will make her the target of Plants but she can count on her friends and her protector Dearka to help her. DxM (main pairing) AxC SxY LxK Set in ancient time, Rating may change.
1. Prologue part I

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. I know, I know, I've not finished SLINTE but whenever I try to work on it I can see how bad it is and I honestly don't know if I'll be able to finish it one day… Anyway here is a brand know fic. I have been thinking about it for some time now and I hope it'll be good. BUT I know that there are mistakes and that's why I'm looking for a BETA READER. Anyone interested? If so, please contact me by MP.

Ok let's stop talking, enjoy!

Disclamer : I don't own anything but my freedom of thought.

**Prologue – Part 1**

It was a bright sunny day. The little girl was chasing butterflies innocently while her mother was seating at the veranda drinking tea with her close friend. Her protector was staying close, ready to take action if needed.

"Miriallia, don't go too far, will you?" Her mother warned before turning to her friend. How come your children are not accompanying you today?

"If you want to know they're punished. Those two can't stop fighting and I know that grounding them is the best punishment I can manage."

Nolia smiled. She liked her friend's children but they were quite a handful, especially the youngest Cagalli.

"But Kira is turning twelve and he will soon join the young people army. I just hope Cagalli will become more lady like soon."

"She is still young; don't worry too much about her." Her friend tried to reassure her. She never had that kind of problem with her daughter as she was a really quiet girl. It was a wonder how the two girls had managed to become friends.

"Oh by the way, I heard Miriallia would soon get her protector."

Nolia smiled.

"Yes. And he is none other than Kirian's son."

The protector behind her smiled.

"How proud you must be!" She said to him.

"Very proud indeed, madam. I just hope my son will give satisfaction to his Majesty."

"If he is like his father, no doubt he will."

Nolia sighed. Her daughter was already turning ten. She was this Kingdom heiress and on top of that she had the peculiar gift to be able to see the future. Although her power was still weak; no doubt it would soon be desired. Worried filled her face as she turned her eyes to the room she knew her husband was in, managing the country's affaires.

XxXxX

"We can't go to war!"

"So what? Shall we let Zala take over our country like he did with so many others?"

The King of Orb was a man in his thirties, quite elegant, well built but worry was written all over his face. Plant's King Lord Zala was trying to further his territories by overthrowing powerless King. No doubt he would try to take over each and every countries as time pass, gaining more power in the process.

"We should propose an alliance to Nara and Alcania! They're the strongest out there. If we join forces, we could easily put a stop to it." Lexi proposed being the right arm of the King.

"You seem to forget that that we're not in very good term with them."

"So what shall we do? Wait until we're being attacked?"

The King got up from his chair and went to look outside. Here was his little girl chasing butterflies. He didn't say anything for a few minutes until he turned to Lexi.

"Go get the Princess."

"But the Queen said-"

"Go get her. Now!"

Lexi complied. He knew why the King wanted him to bring the princess. And he also knew that the Queen wouldn't let him do easily. Since they had discovered her capacities the royal couple was constantly fighting about it. Lexi knew that they had no interactions for years now, but at least they used to be polite to one another. Now was a different story.

He walked through corridors until he reached the veranda.

"Lexi what is it?" The Queen asked as she saw him approaching.

"Sorry your Highness, but the King wishes to see the Princess."

The Queen got up.

"And why exactly?"

The man could only mutter a sorry as he made a head sign for the nurse to go get the Princess.

"No!" The Queen took off to the King's office and entered it slamming the door making the ministers jump in their seats.

"Is that all she is to you?" She started screaming, making everyone from the couple embarrassed. "A tool?"

"Take her out," was the King's reply without a second look for his wife. Guards approched her, ready to grab her before Kirian interfered.

"I'll take her out."

The Queen turned to him.

"What? No! You know what he wants from her."

"Sorry, but this is the King's order."

Just then, Miriallia appeared in the doorframe.

"Miriallia!" cried her mother, "don't say anything you-" She was grabbed by the King's guard and led outside. The door was slammed shot and her voice was no more than a murmur.

"Miriallia, my lovely daughter", started the King, "Come to daddy." Miriallia frowned. Her father still talked to her as if she was five. She executed herself anyway. She was uncertain of what to do. Her father was never really considerate of her. Well, that was before he knew of what she was capable of.

"What is it father?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I need you. You know that there are bad guys trying to take over our country." She nodded. "So I need you to try and see what they are planning."

Miriallia frowned. Her mother had told her to be prudent with her visions and that it was better not to know about the future. She had also warned her about bad intentioned people who would try to take advantage of her power. Her father saw her hesitation and knew where it was coming from. His wife must have to do with it.

"Listen, if you don't help us then the next time we're being attacked, we will probably be defeated. People will die." He said dramatically. "Maybe some of your friends will die. Is that what you want?"

"No!" protested the Princess; "I don't want anyone to die."

"Then you understand why I need your help."

"Yes, but I don't make it happen. How will I do it?"

Her father smiled gently.

"I know sweetheart. There, take this." He produced the photography of a man that he put in her hands. The man seemed to be as old as her father with dark hair and green eyes.

"That's the man who is against us. I know that he is planning to attack us. And I want to know when. Could you help me get that little information? Just concentrate on that man."

She did as she was told and although she tried her best to concentrate on this man nothing happened. She didn't know how to provoke those visions and she wasn't eager to have one as it was very painful.

"Think of all the bad things he could do to our people," encouraged her father trying to hide his impatience.

Miriallia's mind was in a blur. She was faintly hearing her mother on the other side of the large door as ten pairs of eyes were staring expectantly at her while her father was still telling her to do her best. She focused on the man on the photography once again and thought about what her father had told her. She didn't want her friends or family to be hurt. She felt a pain in her head and suddenly images flashed through her mind. She let go of the photography, put her hands on her ears and dropped to her knees screaming at the pain shooting through her head as the flood of images continued for a few seconds. And then, all turned black.

XxXxX

The Queen was trying to cool off her daughter's body. She had a fever like she always did after having a vision. That was partially why she didn't want her daughter to use her power. But her husband wasn't thinking the same and wanted to exploit their daughter's capacity to 'protect the Kingdom' as he would say it.

Kirian entered the room and approached the Queen, leaning a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nolia. She'll be fine."

"Yes but for how long? No doubt he will want to use her for greater things."

The protector kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Not here! What if someone enters the room?"

"You know perfectly well that I'm aware of everything going on outside that door. Listen, if you're worried about her, we could easily escape. Your daughter, my son, and us."

The Queen took off her hand.

"You know that we can't. If the King finds out we are dead. And probably your son too. As for me, I won't be able to protect her anymore. I can't take such a risk. Even for you." She said lowering her eyes.

"But what if we succeed? We could be happy! Don't you want to give it a try?"

The Queen's attention returned to her daughter.

"I'm sorry I can't. If we were to disappear with her, he would track us to the end."

Kirian suddenly stand up.

"I understand."

He then left the room, resigned.

XxXxX

Nolia had spent the night at her daughter's side and was nosing off when the door opened. Her head shot up. Her husband was approaching and she knew perfectly well what he wanted. She turned to her daughter who was stirring up probably awakened by the noise.

"How is my little Princess' doing?" asked the King approaching the bed, smiling. He sat on the opposite side of his wife. "I had the maid prepare you a delicious breakfast. You'll feel better after eating."

The young girl, still feeling sleepy, turned from her father to her mother and back to her father.

"So now you need to tell me what you saw." He continued making the object of his visit clear. Miriallia knew that she had no other option but to tell him if she wanted to go back to sleep some more.

"I saw men attacking the castle." Her father paled. He hadn't plane the enemy to reach the castle. "They killed many people." She briefly turned to her mother. She had seen her in her vision as well. Her mother would be one of the killed ones.

"When? When will they attack?"

She thought for a few seconds recollecting her thoughts.

"The moon was full. You'll stop them right?" She was worried for her mother.

"Of course I will. You can rest now. You did well."

The King left the room in a hurry, without a glance for his wife, already preparing his defence.

XxXxX

Dearka was sitting on a couch, waiting for his father to arrive with the girl he would have to protect for the rest of his life. He didn't think about it much as each male of his family were protectors for generation. His grandfather had been the previous King's one.

So when his father told him that he was going to be the Princess's protector it felt natural. Although he was really young, he was very capable for his young age of twelve. He would continue learning from his father and uncle until he was strong enough to protect the Princess on his own. The King entered the small room with his wife and daughter and was followed suit by his father and uncle. He quickly got up and bowed before the Royal family as he was taught.

"Well young boy, according to your father and uncle you are the most expecting protector they've seen so far. I have great expectations from you. You are still young so I expect you to learn fast and well as you will be in charge of the Princess at your life's depend. You are aware of that aren't you?"

"I am Majesty."

"Good." He turned to Damian and Kirian. "Well, I leave it to you two to make sure that he carries his duty well."

"Yes majesty." They answered in one voice.

The King the left with Damian. Kirian turned to his son and introduced the Princess to him.

"Dearka, this is Princess Miriallia. From now on, you'll live to protect her only."

"Princess," Dearka bowed. "It's an honor for me to be in charge of your protection. Be assured that I'll do everything to keep you safe."

The girl smiled at him shyly not really knowing what to say to him. The young boy smirked slightly in returned.

The Queen smiled sadly. She was worried for her daughter's future and had reasons to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There you go! I'll upload next part of this prologue soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Prologue part II

Here is the second part of the prologue. Thanks for the encouragements! Enjoy.

Disclamer : I don't own anything but my freedom of thought.

Prologue – Part 2

"The Princess predicted the attack; we need to change our plan."

"Yes, and we need to get rid of the Princess before she learns how to control her power."

"So what shall we do? Cancel?"

"No. We are going to attack, but earlier than the King is expecting. But don't kill the Princess. Bring her to me. She could be more than helpful. Kill whoever you want in the process. But don't get caught by the King. I need you to stay close to him in case things go wrong.

"Yes, Sir."

The man bowed before going back to Orb's King.

XxXxX

Miriallia was playing in the garden after a long morning studying with her different teachers. Her mother insisted that she learned about so many subjects. She kept telling her that ignorance was a weak point, especially for women. She didn't quite understand what it meant but she trusted her mother more than anyone else.

So here she was taking a walk in the garden, running after the palace dogs, making cartwheels in the grass and so on. Heavy clouds were approaching. No doubt it would rain soon. She could see her mother at a distance watching her. She noticed how preoccupied she looked; a state she had been in since a few months ago now or more precisely since her gift appeared. Her vision came back to her mind. She had seen her mother being killed and was afraid it would come true. She was anticipating full moons now but she also knew that her father wouldn't let her mother be killed. She sighed and started walking back to the main building. Dearka was following her as always since he came to the castle. She liked him. He was quiet but she could see him grin discreetly from time to time and she deduced that he must like joking when he wasn't on duty. She wished he would laugh with her as well but she understood that he was not meant to be his friend. She had tried to befriend him but her mother had not appreciated. But her mother was close to her protector so what was the problem?

"We should hurry back, Princess. The rain is coming." Dearka was gazing up at the threatening sky.

She agreed as the sky was getting darker. The young boy was walking behind her as usual. She couldn't help but want to know more about him. She knew that he would follow her like that for the rest of her life and that felt somewhat sickening to know nothing about him but his name and who his father was.

"Dearka?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Do you like what you're doing? I mean, being a protector at such a young age."

Dearka looked at her with round eyes. He was born to be a protector. Nobody had ever asked him whether he liked it or not.

"Sorry if you don't want to answer that's fine."

"It's not that I don't want to answer, Princess. It's just that I've never questioned myself about it. I was born like this. We protectors have abilities others people don't have. So we just carry out our duty to the Royal Family."

Miriallia reflected on his answer before continuing.

"Then, how does your mother feel about it? Does she agree to it?"

"My mother died when I was five. Since then I got intense training."

"Oh." was her only reply.

"Miriallia, hurry up inside." Called her mother.

A few hours later, she was in the library looking for a book for one of her assignments. The rain was still pouring outside so she had nothing better to do than studying. She was on the mezzanine when she heard the door open below her. She quickly lay on the ground to hide. She wasn't supposed to wander around without Dearka tailing her. Her mother had insisted that she never wanders around alone. But she had sent him to have his dinner, swearing that she wouldn't budge from her room and then had decided to go get her book. She just hoped it wasn't her father entering the room or she could have to hide for hours. She looked between the ladders of the banister discreetly. That was her mother and Kirian. Miriallia frowned. They were whispering and couldn't hear them. Kirian had one of his hands on her mother's arm.

"We have to." Was saying Kirian.

She didn't hear her mother reply but it seemed to angry Kirian.

"But I lov-"

"Shut! Keep your voice down!"

Then she saw her mother put a hand on Kirian's check. That's when she realised that her mother was in love with Kirian. She frowned. How could her mother be in love with him and betray her father? And with a protector, it was against law. A few second later they left the room leaving Miriallia completely lost. What was going on? And how come Kirian didn't take notice that she was there? She quickly cleaned her mess, took her book and went back to her room before her mother noticed her absence.

She tried to work on her assignment but to no avail. Her mind was going back to what she saw and heard in the library. She was lost in her thoughts when her mother entered the room.

"Time to go to bed."

She jumped in surprise and turned to her mother. Shall she tell her that she knew? She decided that night was advice and proceeded to get ready to bed.

Her mother tucked her in as she did every night since she was born. To her she was the most beautiful woman who existed. She had auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes. People always told her that she looked like her mother and she wished to be as beautiful when she will be a grown up. Well except for the look in her eyes. She always looked so sad.

"Mum?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you happy?"

The Queen stopped her action to look at her daughter.

"Of course I am," she replied with a smile, "I have the most beautiful daughter a mother could wish for." She planted a firm kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Why don't you have other kids?"

Her mother frowned. What was going on with her?

"I don't know. It just happened to be like that."

"If I wasn't here, would you stay with dad?"

The Queen was suspicious by now. Did her daughter know something?

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

The young girl shrugged.

"I don't know, love. I don't know." Her mother gazed into emptiness for a few seconds. "Ok now stop. It's time to sleep. Goodnight sweetheart." She kissed her girl's head.

"Goodnight, mum"

XxXxX

Miriallia was fast asleep when she felt hands grabbing her. She opened her eyes to see her mother, panic evident in her eyes.

"Get up, quickly."

She didn't question and did as she was told. She put on some shoes before following her mother outside the room. Kirian and Dearka were there a katana at hand. They took the direction of the library and quietly entered it. Her mother moved to a bookshelve and reached behind a book on a low shelve. A click was heard as a small door opened on a dark passage.

"Hurry up inside." Hushed her mother.

Kirian turned.

"They're here!"

Dearka turned to get ready to fight when he was pushed inside the passage by the Queen.

"Protect her well."

Before he could do anything the door was closed leaving the two children in the dark.

"No, mum!" cried Miriallia before Dearka put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any noise. He grabbed her to keep her still. On the other side, he could tell that their parents were not alone in the room anymore.

As she turned, the Queen was facing a group of men armed with swords.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Just then another man entered the room.

"You?" asked the Queen in disbelief.

"Yes, me!" the man replied with a grin. "Where is she?"

The Queen stayed silent.

"Tell us or you're dead."

"We're dead anyway aren't we?"

"I always knew you were a clever woman. And beautiful on top of that. It's a pity I have to kill you."

"You'll have to kill me first." Intervened Kirian.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

The battle began between Kirian and the men. They were nothing to him but they were in great number. The Queen was trying to help him by throwing books at them.

"Majesty, run." Kirian cried at her.

"No, I won't leave you!"

"How touchy! The Queen in love with her protector. Maybe I should just let the two of you being discovered by the King." He laughed. "Ok, now let's stop this masquerade." He grabbed his sword and in an instant he was in front of the Queen.

"It's your last chance. Where is she?"

For only response, the Queen spat to his face. A second later a sword was piercing her body.

"Nolia!" cried Kirian getting rid of his assailants. He ran to her as the man was pulling his sword out and reached her before she could hit the ground. Blood was coming out of her mouth. He embraced her in his arms waiting for death to take him as well. He didn't have to wait for long as he felt the sword that had killed the woman he loved pierced his body as well. The couple felt to the floor.

"Useless bastards! Search thoroughly. They couldn't have gone far."

On the other side of the door, Dearka was restraining Miriallia from moving but could feel her tears rolling on his hand over her mouth. He had no time to reflect at what just happened. He lifted Miriallia and proceeded down the small passage not really knowing where they were going. They were moving in complete darkness and Miriallia wasn't helping him much. They walked and took down stairs for long minutes. Their surrounding changed then and Dearka could tell that they were not in the castle anymore. They were now going through a cavern and after a good ten minutes walk; he saw some faint light ahead. He put Miriallia on her feet and withdrew his sword. Never would he have imagined that he would have to use it so early in his protector life. He approached cautiously the exit. Miriallia seemed to be lost in a daze and was sobbing soundlessly. He turned to her and put a finger to his lips, silently asking her to keep quiet. As they got closer, Dearka could make some trees. He removed branches hiding the entrance and found himself surrounded by trees and rocks so stuck together that he couldn't see ahead. He put his sword back and climbed on a tree to check the area. It seemed like they were alone but the rain wasn't helping much. He held out his hand to Miriallia.

"Come on, Princess. Grab my hand."

Miriallia listened and took the offering hand. Dearka helped her up and after a few minutes going carefully from a tree to another, they landed in a small clearing. Dearka once again checked the area. They were in a wood and by judging how long they had walked they must be a good kilometre or two away from the castle. He knew that they couldn't go back for the moment. The best was to hide. He decided to put some distance between them and the castle. So they walked, Miriallia still sobbing holding on Dearka's hand firmly, understanding that her life was now between his hands. Dearka fastened their pace. Miriallia had greater difficulty to follow him, especially in the dark and in the soaked grass. So as they came across a small cave, he decided to stop there a few minutes so she could rest a bit. He tried to hide the cave with what he could found around them. Dearka looked anxiously at the sky. The moon was hidden by the clouds and he wondered how long it would take until the sun would get up. He stayed in constant alert. He couldn't let his guard down. The Queen had chosen to save his life rather than hers asking him to protect the Princess and he intended to honour her last request until his death. He suddenly felt something on his legs. He looked down to see Miriallia leaning her head on his laps. Not really knowing what to do, he put a hand on her arm. He knew that was against the rules but right now, the Princess needed to be reassured. After a few minutes, he heard someone approaching.

"They couldn't have gone far. Search every corner of this wood."

Miriallia's head shot up, worry all over her face. Dearka put a finger to his lips quietly ordering her to stay quiet. She nodded and he got up approaching the entrance of their small hideout. Just then, the branches were put down and a man appeared in front of them.

"There you are!"

Dearka jumped toward the man before he could react. He slashed him across the chest without any hesitation. Miriallia screamed in horror. Soon, two other men came into sight.

She backed down, falling backward over some branches when she suddenly had a vision.

It was in a wood, maybe this one and an older version of Dearka was fighting some men. She saw herself trying to escape and just as one of their assailants was catching to her, Dearka appeared between them.

"Why are you doing this? I trusted you!" Dearka was saying.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice." The man whose face was a blur was replying.

Next second, Dearka was stabbed. Then she saw herself running to Dearka's dying body. The vision stopped as the man was ready to stab her. Her eyes focused on the present and she saw her father's soldiers fighting their assailants. She recognized Lilian, Dearka's uncle and the King's protector. A few seconds later the enemies were down. The King's protector ran to Miriallia

"Princess, are you ok?" Lilian asked, gravity in his eyes.

She nodded.

"But Dearka…" She turned to him and saw him getting up. Blood was oozing out off his arm. Her head started spinning then and a second later she felt into unconsciousness.

XxXxX

The King slammed his fist on the table making his ministers jump in surprise.

"How could this happen?! She said it was a full moon when they were going to attack!"

"Maybe she saw wrong?" One risked.

"Maybe. But what about the rain? She couldn't have missed this information." Another replied.

Lilian entered the room then and approached the King.

"Majesty, my nephew Dearka, wishes to speak to you. He has information to communicate."

"Let him in."

The boy entered, his arm bandaged but his gaze clear, looking directly at the King.

"First boy, let me acknowledge your courage. You most certainly saved my daughter."

"Thank you, Majesty." Dearka replied bowing.

"What is it you want to tell me? I'm listening."

"There is a traitor in the castle." Dearka announced with conviction.

All ministers started murmuring to each others. The King left his hand to shush them.

"A traitor? Explain yourself."

"While we were hiding we heard what was happening to the Queen and my father. The Queen knew their murderer. They were after the Princess."

"Did you hear his name? Or saw his face?"

"No Sir. I barely heard what was said."

"But why killing the Princess." Asked Lexi, a shocked expression on his face.

"Zala! He probably knows what she is capable of and if what that young man says is true, the traitor must have informed him that we knew about the attack."

"So they attacked earlier? But just to catch the Princess? Why not try to overthrow you in the process?"

"They knew we were ready to defend ourselves since the Princess 'vision." Reasoned the King. "They probably didn't want to take the risk to lose a lot of men. They already had an important loss after attacking Jackin."

The King got up, thinking.

"Find who the traitor is." He then left the room and went to see his daughter. She still had not regained consciousness.

"Majesty?" The King turned

"Lexi, what is it?"

"What should we do about the Princess? No doubt they would want to get her again."

"Maybe the Queen didn't die in vain. We should make good use of it."

The King turned around and left the room. At the clicking sound of the door, Miriallia opened her eyes. So this was all she was to her father, a tool.

XxXxXxX

End of prologue. Still looking for a beta reader! Thanks for reading so far!


	3. I - The golden cage

Here is chapter 1. This chapter basically sets the situation. Real stuff will begin next chapter. I started working on it already and hope I'll be able to post it soon. Enjoy people!

Chapter 1

The golden cage

Miriallia awoke from her sleep with a headache. Her father had asked her to provoke a vision again. Those were the most painful. So painful that she couldn't help but fall unconscious every single time. Whenever she did she had the same nightmare again and again. She was reliving this night when her mother was killed. Sometimes she wished she died too that night, even if she had a pretty good life being the Princess of the Kingdom. Her father did everything to make her happy and in good disposition. He knew that she was his best ace in his war with Plant and he couldn't take the risk to lose her. She sighed not wanting to get up. Her father would call her soon, wanting to know what she saw and she would tell him, and he would reply then 'I'm proud of you my daughter'. What was there to be proud about? Because of this 'gift' her mother was dead. It was rather a 'flaw' to her. She had very few friends, most people being afraid to approach her. No one was allowed to ask her for their future, no one was to anger her. Nothing that could prevent her to have a vision was permitted. She was in a golden cage.

She didn't try to argue when her father started asking regularly for visions after her mother's death. She was in too much of a shock. And as she started to overcome it, it was already too late. Now at 16 she was compliant only for a reason: Catch her mother's and Dearka's father murderer. She smiled. Dearka. The person she trusted the most on earth. He had suffered the same lost and the two grew some affection for one another over the years. He was her confident and she liked to think she was his. At least she was until recently. The young man started acting less friendly toward her and she was afraid to lose his affection. She then thought about the vision she had when they were in the woods and in which she saw Dearka getting stabbed. She remembered every details of her vision except for one thing: The face of his assailant. She had thought that by developing her power she could save. She was lost in her thoughts when a knock was heard on her door.

"Yes?"

"Princess, the King wishes to see you." The maid said after entering the room.

"I bet he is." She replied to herself then louder, "Tell him I'll come in a moment."

The maid disappeared and Miriallia proceeded with her toilet. One of the advantages of her situation is that nobody could say 'no' to her. When ready, she left her room in direction of her father's office. Since the attack six years ago, the King was now receiving the visions alone with Killian, his most trusted protector. She knocked on the wooden door and without waiting for an answer, entered the room. Her father was seated at his desk and a smile crept on his face at his daughter's view.

"Miriallia, sweetheart, come here."

She approached the desk and sat in the chair opposite him. Her father gave her his full attention.

"So, did you see something unusual this week?"

She had to provoke visions once a week to make sure no attack against Orb was planned. It was hard at the beginning but with time she learnt how to master her power. The word had spread to many countries that the daughter of Orb could predict future. As a result nobody dared to attack Orb. On the contrary, many countries were trying to befriend Orb to benefit from the protection of the Princess.

"No father, I haven't seen any attack. But one of your soldiers will have an accident and will be hurt."

"Which soldier? When ?"

"Two days from now, I don't know his name though. But he has silver hair and I believe he is not twenty yet."

This was her sole consolation. Knowing that she was saving people helped her to accept the situation.

"I see who it is." The King replied. "I'll make sure he stays at home in two days. Thank you, sweetheart."

As much as her father was using her, she couldn't deny the fact that he cared for his people. In fact, she believed that he cared for her as well. But his strict education and the responsibility of the Kingdom had made him the way he was now. She exited the room and took the direction of the library where she knew Cagalli was.

Her friend's presence was like oxygen to her. It was good to talk about girls' stuff with someone. She was surrounded by men except for the maids.

"Cagalli!"

"Hi, Princess." Replied her blond friend returning the hug Miriallia was giving her.

"Hey, I already told you to stop calling me Princess!"

Cagalli grinned.

"Oh, Dearka is not with you? How unusual?" she said as she noticed the man behind her friend wasn't the blond guy.

"He had something to see with his uncle. So how is Kira's wedding preparation going?"

"Good. Well Lacus is starting to panic actually." Cagalli's brother was engaged to Lacus Clyne and was due to get married in a few days. Kira had decided to join the army at a young age and was now working for the protection of the palace. Miriallia had yet to meet his fiancée but since Kira had chosen her she had no doubt she should be a great person.

"I can't wait to have fun!" Miriallia had not many occasion to go out the palace and she had begged her father to let her go since Kira was a close friend. Reluctantly he had accepted but no doubt security would be at it's best.

Cagalli smiled sadly. She knew her friend had very few opportunities to go out of the castle. Since her mother death, her father had restrained her outings in a drastic way.

"Would you like to meet her? Lacus I mean." Cagalli proposed. She was sure the two girls would quickly befriend.

"Really? Do you think she'd like to see me?"

Many people didn't want to meet her. Miriallia had visions only about people she knew and about environments she was familiar with.

"I'm sure she'd love that!"

XxXxX

Dearka had just finished his meeting with his uncle when he heard someone calling him from afar.

"Hey, Dearka!"

He turned around to see his long time friend, Yzak.

"Hi, Yzak. What's up?"

Yzak was working with Kira at the protection of the palace. He had entered the young army at twelve as well.

"I've been set at residence in two days! It seems like the Princess saw me having an accident. Would you thank her for me?"

It was usual for Dearka to give these sorts of messages to Miriallia. He was like a mediator between soldiers and the Princess.

"No problem. Make sure to stay put, then."

"Count on me, I'm more than happy to have a day off. Shiho will be thrilled."

Dearka smiled. Although he wasn't admitting it, Yzak was fond of his, chosen by his parents, fiancée. He started looking for the Princess and soon spotted her taking a walk in the garden. As he approached her, Dearka's substitute bowed and took his leave. Being the Princess Protector, Dearka was number two in the hierarchy after his uncle. Miriallia smiled. It felt wrong to her when he wasn't here.

"How was your meeting?" she asked.

"Good. Is Cagalli already gone?"

Miriallia had forbidden him to call her Princess, Majesty and so on when they were alone. It had taken times for him to go against his education.

"Yes, she had to help her brother's fiancée with wedding preparations."

They started walking together. She was happy that they could walk side by side and not apart from each other like before. Dearka had been reprimanded by his uncle about his behavior. Dearka had simply answered him that he couldn't go against the Princess'orders.

"By, the way, I shall thank you on behalf of my friend, Yzak. You saw him having an accident and your father put him at ease."

"So his name was Yzak! Make sure he doesn't come on Friday."

"Don't worry about that, he is far more than happy to have a day off."

He didn't ask her what she saw. He knew it was painful and that some of her visions were hard to handle. How many nights had he spent with her when she was too scared to sleep? It was still happening sometimes but with time she had grown accustomed to see horrors.

"Really? Is there a girl behind this?" Since she couldn't go out of the palace much she liked to hear other people stories. She was conscious that it was like living her life by proxy but she couldn't help it.

Dearka smiled.

"Yes there is!"

"Did he chose her or was it his parents?"

Dearka eyed her. He knew all too well what she was thinking.

"Listen, the fact that his parents chose her doesn't mean that they'll not be happy in the end. What will you do when your father will introduce you to your future husband?"

Miriallia's head shot up.

"I'd rather kill myself than to live with someone I would not have chosen!" She replied with anger.

"But how do you know if it can work if you don't try?"

"Then will you accept whatever girl your father would choose for you?"

"It doesn't work the same for me. I'm not a noble."

She turned to him.

"So if you were in love with me would you just let me go because you're not a noble?"

"Princess!"

Miriallia bite her lips. She had him angry. She had seen her mother sad living with her father and she knew about her secret relationship with Dearka's father. She couldn't understand why her mother had not left the palace to live her love freely and be happy.

"We should go back now, it's getting chilly." Dearka said, coldness evident in his voice.

And here was the distance again. She couldn't stand it. What if she lost him as well? Nobody knew her as he did. There wasn't anyone she felt secure with. As he waited for her to start walking she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"It's ok, don't worry."

He squeezed her hand gently before letting go and going back to the castle.

XxXxX

Lexi watched the couple walking toward the main building from the window.

"May I ask a question, my king?"

"Go on." Replied the King without looking up from the document he was reading.

"Are you not afraid of the relationship between the Princess and Dearka?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, those two spend a lot of time together and there are rumors in the palace."

"I know. But what can I do? If I want my daughter to continue helping us, I have no choice but to comply. Do you think I enjoy seeing those two so close?"

"May I suggest for you to think about marrying your daughter? She is sixteen now."

The King sighed.

"Actually, I have received quite a few proposals already. I'm still weighing my options."

"Is that so? Then please forgive me."

"That's ok. By the way, is everything ready for Yamato's son's wedding? I want to make sure that nothing will go out of control."

"Be at ease, Majesty. The Royal guard will control every person entering the Yamato residence."

"What is the situation with Plant?" Plant had remained quiet for so time now and it felt suspicious when knowing the ambition of his King Lord Zala.

"Still nothing. Maybe they gave on their ideas on taking Orb." Replied Lexi rummaging through a stake of papers in search of the latest report.

"I don't want 'maybes', I want answers!" replied the King angrily. "I don't want history to repeat itself."

"I will go fetch the latest report for you, Majesty."

Lexi hurried out of the door rapidly and let out a breath. It wasn't always easy to work with a King.

XxXxX

Please review!


End file.
